Miss Bipolar
by lilykinz200
Summary: Wendy is my girlfriend... most of the time. Other things she is? Bipolar, and Crazy. But I love her anyways..   T for swearing:


Miss Bipolar

"Your a BITCH" I say to her. I totally mean it. I'm sick of her _"I love you, oh wait no I don't"_ shit.

"You're a DICK! And you think you're so fucking slick." she yells at me. Her eyes are glaring at me and she looks about ready to kill. God Damnit Wendy!

This always happens, whenever we try to do something fun, she fucking starts a fight! We were on our way to the movies, we were literally in the lobby about to go in when she asks if I was gonna be busy tomorrow. I said I was gonna be with Kyle. And then she starts making a big fucking deal about me not spending time with her. _WE WERE ON A DATE._

I really wanted to just go out and have fun with her but she had to start shit. She just HAD TO. But whatever, I know when we get back to my place I can look forward to make-up sex.

We walk into the theater (finally) and take a seat. Back row, right where she likes it. She holds my hand and puts her head on my shoulder within minutes of our little fight.

She must be fucking bipolar or something.

"So will you ditch Kyle and hang out with me tomorrow?" She whispers to me during the movie. She was being nice to get me to ditch my best friend? What the fuck is wrong with her?

"No!" I whisper-yell at her. She frowns.

"Stan. C'mon. You hang out with Kyle everyday." she gets that whiney tone in her voice. That tone gives me a major headache.

"Not today." I frown.

"That's like, the first time in weeks" Complete bullshit. She's full of bullshit.

"Not really. Can't we talk about this after the movie?" I look into her eyes and I see that angry stare. That is an obvious "No". She doesn't even have to say it.

"You know? I'm not ditching Kyle" I say and stand up. Luckily, we're the only people seeing "The Muppet Movie" at Midnight on a Wednesday. She stands up next to me. She's quite a bit shorter than me, but still tall enough to look me in the eyes.

"If you want me as your girlfriend, you will" she gives me a smug smile, as if I really care weather she's my Girlfriend or not. Hah.

"I don't want you as my girlfriend. Goodbye" I say and walk towards the exit. I walk slowly at first, but realize it'll be about... 10 minutes? Maybe 15... Well, she won't come after me quite yet. But she'll be back. She always comes back.

She knows I love her, and I know she loves me. But she is certifiably insane 90% of the time. She is really good at making someone feel like they are a piece of shit compared to her. But she isn't good at making herself feel good about something when she knows she screwed up. Like right now. She knows she was being bitchy. She's contemplating weather or not she should come and make up with me or go home and cry about it. She almost always chooses the first option.

I'm standing in the lobby if the small theatre with a half-empty small popcorn and my cell phone. I'm not sure if I should leave or wait for her to come out and beg for forgiveness. I look at the time. 12:36. Perfect time to be up. Just the perfect time to wait for my crazy on/off girlfriend.

I'm starting to feel good about her not coming out yet. Maybe she thought of a third option. Maybe she'll move on for real, not just go out with someone else for a week until I ask her out again. Maybe we'll finally be over and just friends. But I remember how she's fucking crazy and most likely about to come bursting through the door in tears asking for me back. I decide I'll wait five more minutes, and then I'll go. I'll leave all of this shit we've been a part of for as long as we can remember.

"Stan?" I hear her voice. I exit my thoughts and enter the real world and see her there in front of me. She doesn't look like she was crying, but she looks kind of shoken up.

"Yes?" My voice sounds more pissed than I wanted it to. Oh well.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to ditch Kyle for me... I just really don't like not spending time with you all the time Kyle does." she sounds like she's going to start crying any second. She wraps her arms around me and I feel the tears start to go down her cheeks.

"Forgive me?" she peels her head away from my chest to ask.

"Of course"' I say and hold on to her. I hate seeing her like this. Even though I know it wont last very long.

"Want to go back to my place?" I ask and her head perks up. She smiles, but her face still has tears on it. She's happy once again.

"Let's hurry before it gets too late." she starts running towards the exit. I chase after her. Once we are at the door she speaks again.

"Last one to the car has to drive." She laughs as she talks.

"THREE, TWO, ONE" she yells way to loudly. Then we both start running like fucking maniacs towards my car. I beat her but she convinces me to drive anyways. She is like a fucking rollercoaster of emotions. But whatever.

Make-up Sex, here we come!

A/N

Yeah.. This is to the song "Miss Bipolar" By Blood on the Dance Floor. I know its crap, but I haven't written anything NOT based on my life in a while soo… YEAH!

ENJOY! Or Not… I don't really care.


End file.
